


an hour ( is all we need )

by Eiprej



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/F, Hufflepuff!Kate, Implied Sexual Content, Slytherin!Victoria, they bask in the gay afterglow and cuddle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 15:54:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5831635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eiprej/pseuds/Eiprej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“How was it?” Victoria asks, like she always does. </p><p>“It was amazing.” Kate says, and then continues when Victoria kisses her jawline. “You’re amazing.”</p><p>“I know.” And there’s that self assured edge Victoria totes around all day during school, in the halls when they barely interact beyond a knowing glance and a little smile. There’s a hint of the Victoria everyone knows, dulled down just enough for Kate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	an hour ( is all we need )

**Author's Note:**

> because me and [thegadgetfish](thegadgetfish.tumblr.com)  
> are total trash who have been talking about hogwarts au way too much, and I'm a sucker for some chasemarsh.  
> Victoria is a slytherin, Kate is a hufflepuff, only Kate was totally daring enough to sneak her into her room. :')  
> EDIT: this was totally self indulgent so oops what are shared rooms tbh
> 
> I've been busy working on the lisvn, but I'll update my other story once it's released!! Just a lil longer...until then i couldnt resist posting this

When Kate can open her eyes again, breath staggered and too loud in the silence of the room, she feels Victoria pressing kisses up against the curve of her hip, over the trembling muscles of her abdomen. Kate brings a hand up to Victoria's hair, smooths it back and runs her fingers through messy strands of blonde.

There's a moment where she's half certain Victoria purrs, and then she decides that's probably just a sigh, because everything sounds fuzzy in her ears, from her own heartbeat to Victoria's gentle breath. Victoria reaches the curve of her breasts and Kate whimpers softly.

"How was it?" Victoria asks, like she _always_  does. As if she's expecting Kate to tell her it wasn't great, that it could have been better. Or expecting Kate to backtrack and ask her to leave. Kate knows this by now-- it's not Victoria being haughty. It's her searching for affirmation that she's done good and been good enough.

Kate hums softly, curling her fingers around the curve of Victoria's ear, stroking a line down her neck. This time, she's very positive that Victoria does make some kind of rumble, against her neck. Satisfied. Content. "It was amazing." Kate says, and then continues when Victoria kisses her jawline. "You're amazing."

"I know." And there's that self assured edge Victoria totes around all day during school, in the halls when they barely interact beyond a knowing glance and a little smile. There's a hint of the Victoria everyone knows, dulled down just enough for Kate.

Kate wonders if she's the only one Victoria does that for. Sometimes, she's too afraid to ask.

They've both got their set of issues, she guesses. Who doesn't?

(They have all the time in the world to admit them to each other. Kate is patient, whenever Victoria is willing. She won't push more than she has to.)

Victoria goes to kiss her, and then pauses, running a hand over her mouth, scrubbing away at what she's done. Kate almost laughs at the sight, but immediately, she's grateful-- she's never really liked having to taste herself on Victoria's lips afterwards, just because the thought is weird. And maybe because she can't taste Victoria as well as she'd like to.

The fact that Victoria remembers enough to respect that makes her heart swell; Victoria's so much kinder than she acts. It's ridiculous.

She grips gently at the hairs just above Victoria's neck, pulls her in for a kiss that they both breathe shakily into. "Jesus, Kate--" Victoria mutters somewhere into it, and Kate giggles. She can still taste something salty on Victoria's lips, but for this moment she'll ignore it.

"Thank you," Kate whispers gently, and Victoria snorts, pulling back from the kiss to press her nose against Kate's cheek.

"Please don't tell me you're actually thanking me for going down on you." Victoria responds with a slant of her lips, one brow raised in amusement. Kate blushes and laughs softly, shaking her head and wrapping her arms around Victoria's shoulders, pulling her in close. Victoria's body fits perfectly against her's, warm and soft and undeniably comforting.

"Oh my goodness, I didn't mean for that." Kate says, feeling Victoria tuck her head against her neck, curling into her comfortably. She rests her jaw against Victoria's shoulder, inhales softly to catch that whiff of perfume she loves so much.

"Then maybe you should be more forward." Victoria murmurs with another huff.

And Kate wants to, really. She wants to be forward and thank Victoria for staying with her, she wants to thank Victoria for taking the time to reach out to her.

( She wants to thank Victoria for falling in love with her. That's risque, she's totally aware of it. They haven't said it, but Kate feels it in her heart when Victoria kisses her after everyone's filed out of potions class, or when Victoria finds her in the owlery, and wades through a bunch of prickly owls to ask her how her day was. )

"Nothing, just for not getting caught on the way in... and the way out." She says slyly, and Victoria groans deeply, cuddling in closer to her.

"I can't believe you're fucking kicking me out."

"I'm not!" Kate laughs quietly, low enough to not wake anyone else up. She's learned to be quiet in bed, and it'd make everything null if she got them caught for laughing. "I'm just saying. When you do later."

"Sneaking out is so shitty." Victoria grumbles again, and there's a little pause. "But I will. Later."

"Later," Kate repeats, and then understands when Victoria kisses her shoulder and then rolls over. "Oh."

"God, what are you waiting for? Turn around." Victoria demands without much bite at all, and Kate smiles and turns on her side. Victoria promptly presses up behind her, slinging an arm around her waist protectively and nuzzling her neck.

"We'll get up in an hour, and then you can sneak me past your lame housemates."

Kate hums gently. "An hour, sure. You'd better wake up."

Victoria grunts and Kate's shoulders rock with the vibrations of her quiet giggles.

An hour's all they need.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is [here!](http://chloepricewithgun.tumblr.com)  
> 


End file.
